1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to connecting structures and refers more specifically to structure for releasably or permanently connecting two members together due to the configuration of certain portions thereof without additional structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, connecting structures have taken the form of screw threads, clamping or snap-in members, and the like.
Clamping or snap-in members have a particular advantage in rapid assembly and disassembly. However, in the past, such members have often been deficient in that they have been either difficult to assemble or have been too loose when assembled, or have required extreme resilience which could not be obtained with many otherwise desirable materials. Further, re-use of many previous clamping or snap-in devices has been impossible. That is, once assembled, they are destroyed by disassembly so that they are incapable of being re-used.
Further, prior connecting structures have generally not been sufficiently versatile to permit the use of the same structure for permanent connections and releasable connections and to permit substantially the same structure to be used over a wide variety of material having different resiliency and in a wide variety of applications.